How to Kill Your Brain Cells
by MewHannah-Chan
Summary: I wrote it as a mothers day present for my mom. I watched a funny video on you tube and made my own little side fic. My first quote ficcy... Hope you like.


_**How To Kill Your Brain Cells…**_

"Oh my god!.!" - Fred

"What?" – Bob

"I like soup." – Fred

"…I hate you." – Bob

"I love you!.!" – Misaki

"Yay!" – Fred

"This sucks." – Chu-Chew

"Undoubtedly." – Prince Albert I.A.C

"Indeed." – Alexis

"Jeremiah was a bullfrog!" – Mr. Speckles

"He was a good friend of mine!" – Shmugo

"Hit the road Jack!" – Cheesecake

"Don't come back!" - Butter

"No more no more no more no more!" – Butter and Cheesecake

"DO THE HUSTLE!.!.! Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do!.!" – Harry the woodpecker

"Ichigo, Zakuro, Berri, Minto, purin, retasu, and ringo!" – Whiskers

"But retasu purin and minto mean lettuce mint and pudding!.!" – Scottie

"…Whatever!" – Whiskers

"I wish I was a catfish, a woo a woo!" – Consh

"Riiiight…" – Kat 1 and Kat 2

"OK people! That's it!" – MewHannah-Chan

"_**WHAT IS THAT PRETTY LADY IN THE MORROR THERE?.?.?.?.?.?"**_

"_**What mirror were?.?.?"**_

"_**SUCH A PRETTY ATTRACTIVE GIRL SITTING!.!.!.!.!.!"**_

"_**Which one were, hum?"**_

"_**Such a pretty face."**_

"_**Hum."**_

"_**Such a pretty face."**_

"_**Hum."**_

"_**Such a pretty face."**_

"_**Hum."**_

"_**Such a pretty face."**_

"_**HUUUUUUUUUUUM!.!.!…yes!"**_

-Bob Misaki Fred and Chu-Chew

"Don't wanna be an American idiot!" – Prince Albert I.A.C

"It's a little late for that." – Bob

"You dare defy the great Prince Albert IN A CAN?.!.!.?.!.!" – Prince Albert I.A.C

"Yes." – Bob

"…I'm telling my mommy!" – Prince Albert I.A.C

"What a royal pain in the highny." – Fred

"I agree…" – Bob

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my pants…" - Fred

"Don't start that." – Bob

"And lo… IT IS DONE!.!" – Fred

"You sounded gay." – Misaki

"Oh, darling, I _LOVE_ your outfit!" – Fred

"Pull—yourself—TOGETHA!.!" – Misaki

"OK, I'm bored." – Fred

"Hey, I'm hungry!" – Butter

"I got munchies." – Bob

"But it's two A.M." – Cheesecake

"Wall-mart and Denny's are still open!" – Butter

"I DON'T LIKE WALL-MART!.!" – Fred

"It's because they kicked you out." – Cheesecake

"SHUT UP." – Fred

"I'm just getting tired of this—just let's go to Denny's!.!" - Misaki

"Okay!" – Butter

(…)

"This isn't Denny's…" - Cheesecake

"It's ZENNY'S!" - Fred

"Dude, I wanted to go to Denny's!" - Butter

"Then get us there!.!" - Misaki

"Bob, you idiot." - Cheesecake

"Hey, it's not my fault." - Bob

"Waddaya mean it not your fault?.!.!" - Fred

"I'm tired." - Bob

"Whatever." - Fred

(Denny's…)

"Give me the French toast!" - Butter

"Give me a veggie cheese omlette." - Bob

"Get me meat lovers." - Cheesecake

"UR, I CAN'T DECIDE!.!" - Fred

"Mmmm… Pancakes!" - Misaki

"Well Fred?" - Cheesecake

"I WAN'T THE ULTAMATE OMLETTE!.!.!.!" - Fred

"They'll be coming right up!" - ?

"Does anyone remember goin' to Bancock?" - Bob

"NOOOOOOOOO!.!" - Cheesecake

"THAT WAS FUN!" - Butter

(In Bancock…)

"Hi, welcome to bang-my-cock!" – Dora the explorer XP

"Oh my god, I _HATE_ Dora the Explorer!"

"She's kinda cute!" - Shmugo

"NO SHE'S NOT!.!" – Chu-Chew

("Hey we need to find the others!")

"Hey Cheesecake!.!" - Fred

"Yeah?" - Cheesecake

"I love you." - Fred

"Whoa… I'm going to faint." - Cheesecake

"Oops." - Fred

"I got you Cheesecake!" - Butter

"Butter, I like your collar." - Cheesecake

"I got it at Wall-mart!" - Butter

"Ugh." – Cheesecake

"Oh my god, I killed her!" - Butter

"What a shame." - Fred

"Oh well." - Butter

"THERE THEY ARE!.!.!.!" - Shmugo

"Butter, we're going to meet, Alexis."

"Like, okay dude." - Butter

"Hi there, I'm Alexis!" - Alexis

"Alexis, I grant you these fruits." - Misaki

"Why thank you!" - Alexis

"You guys are fruits!" - Butter

"And you're fat." - Fred

"I am NOT!.!" - Butter

(And Bob was…)

"Wow, it's a bug! Wow this is so COOL!.!" - Bob

(At Denny's…)

"I hate Bancock." - Cheesecake

"I kinda liked it." - Fred

"That ladybug sure was somthin'." - Bob

"Your food's here!" – ?

"Gimme my food, BIATCH!.!" - Fred

"Meat ball!" - Cheesecake

"Mmm… Veggie cheese delicious." - Bob

"My pancakes taste like CRAP!.!" - Misaki

"I'll eat 'em!" - Butter

"Dude, those are mine." - Misaki

"But you said—!" - Butter

"I LIKE CRAP!.!" - Misaki

"I like sugar." - Fred

"Sugar is good!" - Cheesecake

"And I have to go to the bathroom." - Bob

"I am Prince Albert the bathroom god." – Prince Albert I.A.C

"Can I use the bathroom?" - Bob

"Of course." – Prince Albert I.A.C

"Ah…" - Bob

"I can see your pee-pee." – Prince Albert I.A.C

"Why are you looking?.!" - Bob

"Because I am the bathroom god." – Prince Albert I.A.C

"I'm doin' the matrix!" - Fred

"He should lay off the sugar!" - Butter

"Word." - Misaki

"Were are we?.?" - Cheesecake

(Zennys…)

"WHY ARE WE BACK HERE?.!.!" - Fred

"I dunno, and why am I holding Alexis?" - Misaki

"It's the cops!" - Cheesecake

"Oh my god Butter, I love you." - Bob

"Love you too Fred!" - Butter

"WHAT?.! FRED CAN ONLY LOVE ME!.!.! YOU WILL ALL PAY!.!.!" - Cheesecake

"I wonder were everybody went? Oh well. I'm so pretty." - Bob

"Look what those cops did!" - Butter

"They have no mercy." - Fred

"Wanna watch bay watch?" - Butter

"Sure dude." - Fred

"I'm so happy." - Bob

"Yo Shmugo!" - Misaki

"What's up Misaki?.?" - Shmugo

"Butter that stinks!" - Fred

"Oh well. What'd we do with Cheesecake?" - Butter

(With Cheesecake…)

"All by myself… Don't wanna be all by my self… ANYMORE!.!.!.!" - Cheesecake

(OK…?)

"_**Do do do do do**_

_**Do do do do do**_

_**Ring ring ring ring ring ring… BANANA PHONE!.!.!**_

_**Ring ring ring ring ring ring… BANANA PHONE!.!.!"**_

-All

Notes:

Yup, I have no idea why I wrote this. It's dedicated to my mom (Happy Mothers Day) and a random person named AnimeFreakAce—Your video was hilarious. Misaki, Butter and Cheesecake were all girls, I just liked the word 'Dude'. Also, Misaki is Fred girl friend I just wanted to make this weird. Please read and review!.!

-MHC


End file.
